Is this actually so bad?
by never1534
Summary: After an accident in Potions Draco and Hermione are forced to take care of a baby for four months. Will they get to a truce or kill eachother in the process? And why is Blaise so willing to spend time with Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do certainly NOT own Harry Potter, the honour is entirely JKR´s -sniff, sniff, sob-.

Hermione`s POV

 **Chapter 1: A Potions Accident**

I ran into the Potions class just before Snape did.

"Okay, class. The pairs for today will be:Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, next: Lavender Brown,Gregory Goyle and Ernie MacMillan, third: Vincent Crabbe, Michael Corner and Neville Longbottom, last: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. You wil be preparing the Aging Potion, page 245 in your Advenced Potions Book year 7. Please read _carefully_ and I am referring to _you,_ Longbottom. You may start."

I went to get the cauldron, Harry the ingredients and Malfoy... well to put his feet on the table. It is Mafoy, so what would you expect from him anyway?!

 _ **ZBANG!**_

 _ **POOF!**_

 _ **WEAAAHHHH!**_

I saw that Harry had tripped and spilled ingredients from the cupbards all over the place. There was also Lavender holding a baby and I could not see Harry anywhere. Then realization hit me like a wrecking ball.

"When Harry tripped over the cupboard, he mixed the dragon blood from his arms with the Cornish Pixie Dust, which are both crucial ingredients in creating the De-Aging Potion so the baby is Harry. Wait what did I just say? Is that really my best friend?"

"Yes, Granger. Always the know-it-all, I see."

"Just drop it Malfoy, will you?" I said obviously frustrated by the situation." Professor, it takes 4 months to brew the antidote and... wait who´s the second baby?

"Miss Parkinson was unfortunate and was nearest to Mr Potter when he fell. And I suppose you were going to ask about what you are going to do with two babies? The teams will work together untill I have prepared the antidote and live in the Room of Requirement. Class dissmised."

 **A/N:Hi! This is my first Fanfic and it was pretty short, but I promise that in time they WILL get better and longer. Also, I would appreciate any reviews, but I`m not forcing you to write them or something. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: A woman of many talents

Disclaimer: Me: Ronald, do I own Harry Potter?

Ron: In your dreams!

Me: Exactly my point...(wailing).

Hermione´s POV

 **Chapter 2: A woman of many talents...**

As they exited the classroom I burst out:

˝Malfoy how am I going to take care of a 4 months old baby, not neglect any Prefect responsabilities, get extra credit for, like , all the classes _**and**_ do homework!˝

I broke into a huge amount of swear words from both wizarding and muggle worlds, in every language I knew, which, mind you, are quite a lot.

˝Wow, Granger, I nver knew you were talented in _**that**_ field. You truly are a woman of many talents!˝ he said as he broke into uncontrollable laughter.

˝You´re laughing! Laughing!How dare you laugh at my talents you stupid little pureblood git!˝ I screamed and slapped him hard across the face, my tiny hand leaving a red mark on his pale cheek.

˝What did you say?˝ Malfoy asked on a dangerously low tone. I, however, didn´t get the hint , as you probably wouldn´t after seven years of Harry and Ron and mortally perilous adventures, and went on in my anger.

˝Oh, so you are not only stupid, but deaf too. I said **DON´T YOU DARE LAUGH AT MY TALENTS YOU STUPID LITTLE PUREBLOOD GIT!˝**

Ermmm...˝ Ron started warily,not willing to face my full-on rage, ˝You... ermm..forgot something in class .˝ He nodded towards Lavender , who was holding baby Harry in her arms.

I hurried and took Harry out of her arms.

˝Oh, hello there little one. How are you?˝ I half cooed half said.

I sang a lullaby and he fell asleep. He looked like a little angel .

˝ Let´s take him to Dumbledore´s ˝ I said.

Draco nodded and took off in front of me to divide the crowd so that I could pass with little Harry.

 **Author´s Note: Hey guys! I´d like to thank the people who reviewed. Also I would like to say that I worked harder on this chapter and I think it is a little longer. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don´t own Harry Potter? Capito( Understood)?

 **Chapter 3: The Truce and Dumbledore´s plan**

˝Good morning Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Great to see you two!˝ the Headmaster said, with the usual twinkle in his eyes. I step out of Draco´s shadow and he sees baby Harry. His jaw drops and he asks:

˝ Miss Granger, may I ask when did you get pregnant, give birth and raise this baby without my knowledge, and with Mr. Malfoy as well? Because this would be quite a story to hear.˝he said, now massaging the bridge of his nose in distress.

Draco explains the situation and Dumbledore listens intently and once Draco is finished,tells us:

˝So, I understand that Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Wealsey and Mr. Zabini are in a similar situation and Professor Snape told you that you will be living in the Room of Requirement together for the next 4 months.˝

˝Please speak a bit quieter, Harry is sleeping.˝ I said before controlling myself. I couldn´t stop my mother instincts kicking in. Both males looked at eachother and then at me incredulously. The famous bookworm Hermione Granger just told the Hogwarts´ Headmaster to speak a bit quieter, because a baby was sleeping. Albus Dumbledore´s face broke into a huge grin, while Draco´s looked simply flabbergasted.

˝If that just happened,˝, Draco started, ˝then the world´s about to end!˝

˝Shushh! If you wake him up, Draco Malfoy, you will go through hell!˝ I yelled quietly, and yes that´s possible, but then seen Harry slightly stirring and went back to rocking him while humming a nice song silently. Once he was sleeping soundly again, I glared at Draco, but my supposedly glare ended up being something like an annoyed look-not-really-glare.

˝ Headmaster, please excuse us, but we need to get going. The Room of Requirement is quite far away and the journey will last even longer with Harry. Plus, I suppose Blaise and Ron would like to speak to you too. Good evening, Professor.˝

After he spoke to the other 2 students, Albus Dumbledore called McGonagall into his office and told her:

˝Minerva, I suppose you heard about Mr. Potter´s accident in Potions, right?˝

˝Of course, Albus, how could I not? The whole school is exploding with gossip and possible scenarios for the event.˝

˝Well, Minnie, I was thinking about how to turn the whole situation to our side to promote House Unity, and save Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger and this whole school from the past´s demons. How about we try make Draco and Hermione fall in love to promote all this?

˝ Albus, so you suggest we meddle with those students´ love lives and possibly change the future?˝

˝Exactly, Minerva. Are you in?˝

˝No, Albus. No ,no and hmmmm...NO!˝

And with that she stormed out of his office, leaving him to sigh to himself. She wouldn´t stop him.

 **Author´s note: Hope you liked it! I really made an effort to publish this story today waking up at 7 o´clock. Also please review! Bye and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 4: Female anatomy and dirty nappies**

After we got to the Room of Requirement, Harry started crying( and when I say crying, I mean screaming his lungs out, bawling his brains etc. etc. you got the idea) rather loudly and after a few seconds of intense thinking,as intense as one can think with a baby screaming and another baby telling you that you´re supposed to be the most brilliant witch of our age and to think of what we can do, an idea dawned over me:

˝ He´s hungry. We need a kitchen. Room, we need a kitchen **,** please.˝ I was starting to lose my patience after a whole minute , so I just yelled at it, and , believe me, over Harry´s screams it was quite a perfomance. It quickly gave us a kitchen after thatand I ran to it like my life depended on it. Well, at least my ears and mental sanity did.

˝Granger, just a teeney tiny question. Ermmm... How do you feed a baby?˝

˝Malfoy, are you usually that dumb? Or that useless? I am not saying that I expected so much more of you, because I would be lying, but really?! Oh, for godness´ sake!˝ I was not far from crying in desperation. Seems like I´ll be taking care of this baby myself. Unless...

˝Malfoy, look at me. I will feed him and _**DO**_ pay attention, ´cause next time you´ll be feeding him and I´m pretty sure you don´t want to be responsible for the death of the saviour of the wizarding world, right?˝she said with a fake innocent expression which Draco bought anyway.

˝ This hurt me here, Granger, right here. How could you think I would do anything to hurt my enemy?!˝ he said with his hand on his chest, feigning hurt.

˝Well Malfoy, I´m not sure how an empty space can hurt, but my only regret is that it didn´t deflate that swelling ego of yours. Really, I don´t understand how can you get through the door with that huge thing around you.˝

She handed him the bottle and took the baby from his arms.

˝Now, hand me that bottle and watch _**CAREFULLY**_ , unless you want to get the wrong end of my wand. I suppose you heard about that Bat-Bogey hex of mine, I do it quite well, if I say so myself. I think your pal Goyle experienced it once...˝ she said with another feigned expression, this time it was thoughtfulness, while trailing off purpousefully.

˝Alright, alright, now start feeding him, I think he will begin to cry again soon.˝

 **Author´s note: Hey guys! I´m really sorry for not updating, but I had 6 tests to study for and I was sick for a week and we got exchange students from France and many more an I really couldn´t find the time. I also really missed writing too.**

 **By the way, I am searching for a Beta Reader. I am, after all, only 13 and not a native english for reading and please review! I will also update The Triple Trouble asap. Kisses, Mxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don´t own the-boy-who-just-wouldn´t-die and co.

Draco´s POV

 **Chapter 5: In which Hermione discovers Draco´s loving side**

I watched silently as Hermione rocked Harry and hummed a tune he didn´t quite recognize, and sat herself down on one of the fluffy armchairs the Room provided, this time bothering to read her thoughts not wanting to be screamed at, _**again**_.

I looked at her dazedly, wondering how could someone be attractive while feeding a baby. Cute (don´t let my father hear the fact that I actually used the word ˝cute˝, I mean _**ewww**_ ) yes, but not attractive. She looked like an angel,and a beautiful angel for one. She had grown and filled out during summer. The once bushy hair was now falling in shiny brown ringlets down her back and chest. He thought she had been at the seaside for the holidays, since it was a very light brown, almost blond, with highlights of a blond almost as light as his. Almost. He had a reputation to maintain now, didn´t he? She had pale porcelain skin though, she did not seem tanned. Her eyes were brown with ochre portions, and one eye seemed far lighter than the other, weirdly. She was smiling and her teeth weren´t bucked anymore. Apparently, Pomfrey fixed that after he´d cursed them, back in third year. Her body had fuller curves and she was skinny.

˝ Malfoy, we will be living with eachother for another 4 months, would you m ind calling me Hermione? ˝

˝Well, no, but if you call me Draco. You calling me Malfoy, just makes me feel as though I am talking to Potty and Weasel. ˝

˝Alright, now can you hold Harry till I go to the bathroom? I really need to and cannot hold it anymore.

˝Fine, give him here.˝ I took the little baby and cradled him in my arms. Harry grabbed his shirt with one hand and sucked on his thumb with the other, while Draco couldn´t help, but to smile at the little being in his arms. He just seemed so tiny, so fragile in comparison to his well-muscled arms. When I lifted my gaze, I saw Hermione grinning at me from the door frame.

˝Don´t worry, I won´t tell anyone about Draco Malfoy´s _**soft side.**_ ˝ she said and re-entered the bathroom.

 **Author´s notes: Hey guys! Hope this chapter is longer, I really worked hard on it. Also please send me an email if you want to be my Beta reader. The adress is marietheodooo2000 . Also send me some of your ideas with whom should I couple Ginny, Blaise or Neville. Please review and thanks for reading! Love, Mxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco: No, you do not. Even Crabbe could get that one, love.

Me: Shut up, or I will kill you off this very chapter.

Draco´s POV

 **Chapter 6: In which Hermione meets Blaise and Draco( though he´ll never admit it) gets**

 **JEALOUS!**

Half an hour later, when Hermione had just finished teaching Draco how to burp a baby, the Room´s door opened announcing the presence of a newcomer. A dark, handsome boy holding a wailing baby and a baby bag, followed closely by another red-headed one carrying a folded pram and what looked like 2 trunks one atop the other. One would recognize them as Blaise Zabini, the right hand and best friend of Draco Malfoy, also a third of the Silver Trio containing Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore (Teddy) Nott. The other one was known as Ronald (Ron, for his friends) Weasley, best friend of the-boy-who-lived, third of the very Gryffindor Golden Trio containing **( author´s note: sorry for reapeating, I just couldn´t find another word)** : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, brother to Ginny The Fury Weasley and infamous red-head **,** obviously.

˝Drake, mate, help me calm Pansy down. She´s like a bloody banshee!˝ Blaise screamed in desperation. ˝ She´s been bawling her brains out since you first left for Duumbledore´s.˝

˝Draco, hold.˝Hermione said, handing me Harry over. ˝Zabini, give her here.˝ she took Pansy carefully in her arms and started rocking her and walking through the room. ˝You shout it out,but I can´t hear a word you say, I´m talking loud, not saying much.I´m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet, you shoot me down, but I get up.˝ she sang silently while rocking the now, Pansy wasn´t crying anymore, but more like muttering silently along with the lines. ˝I´m bullet proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet,you take your aim,fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won´t fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won´t fall, I am titanium. Cut me down, but it is you who´ll have further to fall, ghost town and haunted love.˝

And that very moment Draco saw the pain that this girl had gone through, as petite and careless as she seemed. Though he sometimes saw her more tired some mornings, he just thought she had some _**activities**_ going on. But now he recognized the signals. The fact that she could not stand with her back at people, prefering, instead, to stay with her back at walls. She always checked her food with a wandless spell before eating it, probably for any traces of pison or dark magic. The times when her breathing acccelerated, her heart-beat increased and she looked blank for a few minutes, pale. She was having flash-backs and she had nightmares. A lot of them. She screamed and kicked and was absolutely terrified. He observed those things in their Heads´ Dormitory, but had never put piece to piece together. Now he understood. And he planned to help her.

˝Thanks,Hermione, now I know whom to go to when she cries. She seems to adore you.˝ Blaise pointed to the little girl who was now patting Hermione´s hand with one of her own chubby ones, while the other one was wrapped tightly around one of the older girl´s honey-coloured curls. Blaise smiled charmingly at Hermione and bent his neck to kiss Hermione´s cheek, who blushed bright red at his ministrations.

Draco felt a wave of a _**something**_ , coursing, flowing through him, making him feel the need to divide the two who were now whispering together like some kind of lovers.

˝Ermm... what about we go annddd EAT something?˝ I asked and they both nodded and we all headed to the Great Hall.

 **Author´s Notes: Hey guys! This chapter was SIGNIFICANTLY longer and I really worked hard on it. Also I hope you remarked that I published this faster. I hereby decline myself any rights over the song Titanium. It´s rightful owners are Sia and David Guetta, not ME! If you want to send me any of your ideas for this fic, send them on my email( for it, check author´s notes from the previous chapters 4 and 5). Also, again Blaise and Ginny or Neville and Ginny? Thanks for reading and please review! Love, Mxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co.

Author´s Notes: This chapter will be half in Hermione´s POV, half in Draco´s POV.

 **Chapter 7: In which Draco gets a letter and cold feet**

Four days later, after the green-eyed monster showed his face in Draco, the former got a letter from his very angry father. Very angry indeed.

 _Draco,_

 _I am very disappointed in you, very disappointed indeed. To asscociate yourself with that... Mudblood! How dare you disgrace and drag the name of Malfoy through the mud by befriending a filthy, dirty, disgraceful to our race Mudblood and also friend of Potter´s. The person who killed one of the most incredible wizard of all the times, The Dark Lord, and sent your father and uncle Rodolphus into Azkaban. And she helped him, the filthy slag, she helped Potter. I, as your Head of House, order you to cut all of your ties with her. But because you have to take care of that little bastard, Potter, now that his incompetence has brought him almost helpless._

 _Also, please inform Blaise of the same things, although from his own father who is unfortunately, unable to write his son himself since he lost the privilege of sending letters due to misbehaiviour._

 _Your Father,_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

Draco read the letter twice and then the trance and general state of happiness broke. He then remembered: he was a Pureblood. He did not associate with anything lower that a Half-blood, Mudblood not even considerd in the affair, no matter their title. Not even the Most Brilliant Witch of their Age. And he was going to act on it.

 _Two days of insulting and ignoring her later..._

Hermione´s POV

I didn´t know what had gotten into Draco lately. There weren´t any times when I´d find him asleep with Harry on the couch after Quidditch practice, or chatting lightly and laughing with Blaise at the kitchen table while drinking coffee,or even talking to her without adressing her as ˝Mudblood˝. It hurt at first, having used to him being nice and sweet to her and Harry, but then she got used to it again and she thought it had been a mistake getting used to the nice Draco Malfoy. She was now calling him ˝Malfoy˝ or ˝ferrety-thing˝, but nothing worse, she was just too hurt by ˝Mudblood˝ to respond otherwise. She did still have Blaise and Ron and little Pansy( she was soooo cute and easy to love) and Harry.

Now she as having nightmares every night, and Blaise would come to comfort her every now and then. She was growing quite attached to the charming, dark Slytherin. He was always there for her, helping her and even choosing her over Draco when he first called her a ˝Mudblood˝two days ago. He had moved in her room together with Pansy so they did shifts every night when the little ones woke up. IF Draco was in any way disturbed by this arrangement, he didn´t show it. He was just grateful not to have to wake up. Also, Hermione slept better with Blaise in her room, actually managing to catch some sleep inbetween shifts and nightmares.

She went into the kitchen to fetch herself a hot cocoa mug and saw an already opened letter adressed to Mr. Draco Abraxas Malfoy 2nd. As she read the lines written in an elegant and arrogant way by Lucius Malfoy, she understood Draco´s sudden change of heart.

 **Author´s Notes: Hi, guys! I really tried with this chapter, but I didn´t have much inspiration. First of all for your questions:**

 **-No, for the Blaise-Hermione shippers this is not going to happen in this story**

 **-No, Hermione and Draco will not become an item in the next 2 chapters, but afterwards**

 **Okay so hope you enjoyed and please review! Kisses, Mxxx**


End file.
